monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnona Wisp
"Well, I can't very well just go 'round poofin' everyone's destiny into somethin' else. What kinda' mess would we all be in then?" Winnona Wisp is Daugter of Will-O-The-Wisp. } Bio Age: 17 Monster Parent: 'Will-O-The-Wisp '''Killer Style: '''I like to wear Plaid combined with belt buckles and some fishnet to add a little edge while still stickin' to my roots. '''Freaky Flaw: '''My judgement can be a bit short-sighted at times, as in things I think are going to be best, can sometimes end me up with more than a wee mess. So I try not to directly change monsters' destinys while still helping them, and I opened up me own advice show. '''Pet: '''I've got a pet bunny wich I've named Lucky. He's quite the trickster, but can be the sweetest thing you've ever saw if ya get on his good side. '''Favorite Activity:'Giving monsters advice. I may be hesitent to actually change theyr'e destiny, but I love leading them in the right path. 'Biggest Pet Peeve:'When monsters ask me to change they're destiny. I'm not the only one who occasionally makes bad choices ya know. '''Fav School Subject: I love Drama. I've always been interested in theatric since I was a wee lass and it followed me all the way here. Least Fav Subject: '''Home Ick. Seems I'm destined to be a horrible cook. '''Favorite Color:|Iv'e grown quite a liking to red, especially the dark variant. '''Favorite Food: '''Salmon, but I enjoy pretty much any seafood. '''BFFs: '''TBA Personality Winnona is the daughter of the Will-O-The-Wisp, as such she has the power to change others destinties. She however can be very short-sighted, and tries to refrain from doing such as often as she can. Despite being quick to judge she is a sweet ghoul, and is easy to make friends with. She is determined and loves to help others when she can. Because of this , and her reluctance to directly change destinies, she decided to start her own Advice show, so she could still lead others towards the right path. Physical Description Winnona has Bright purple hair that gradiates into an almost transperent hue. She also has Dark blue skin and bright yellow eyes. She likes to wear plaid, and fishnet. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Romance TBA Clubs and Hobbies Winnona started her own advice show, due to her relactance to directly cahnge destinies. She is also in other school clubs that include. *Fearleading *Ghoul Council *Show Choir Outfits Basic Winnona wears a halter-top dress consting of red, black, and purple plaid, and purple fabric. The hem of her dress is pleated with an underlayer of fishnet. On each pleat is a little black bow. She sports a black belt and necklace both having a silver belt buckle on the right side. She has fishnet leggings and a lace up braclet that ties in a bow. She's wearing purple, black , plaid boots, that are knee-height with semi-hollow wedges. Her hair is left down and very flowy, covering one eye. Winnona's makeup consists of grey eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Quotes TBA Trivia *Winnona is left handed Gallery Fsa.png|Winnona (By the epic AliceMadnessReturns1!) WinnonaWisp.png|by bigrika Category:Females Category:Will-o'-the-Wisp Category:Original Characters